1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a capacitor body which has a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of inner electrodes, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the capacitor body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-148174).